


The Woe of Levi

by Ster_ic



Category: Choice with no regret, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Child Abuse, Cussing, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, kid levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic
Summary: Levi grew up in the worst place possible, suffering from pains that no child should have to experience.-----Basically just how Levi came to be. We start at his childhood and end somewhere amongst the survey corps.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	1. Prologue

He hurt. Not the physical pain you aquire after losing a fight, but the unforgettable pain of a heart breaking. The boy felt his heart crack in two when his mother refused to open her eyes again or sing him his favorite lullabies that helped the bad people go away.

He sniffled, boney knees pulled up to his chest, a tired head leaning on them. He glanced at his mom, frowning at her still sunken cheeks. He clutched at the white dress that once belonged to his mother, trying to remember the smell the old thing used to have. 

He had been sitting in the same spot for two weeks, the room stank of piss and feces, but he sat, childishly wishing his mother would just open her eyes and cuddle him up in her arms, and assure him everything would be okay. Deep down, the boy knew, that his mother would never wake up again. Despite knowing this, the boy couldn't help but ignore the hard truth of the fact that his mother was dead and had been long before her heart stopped beating.

The kid closed his eyes, hoping when he woke up he would realise that this reality was only a nightmare.

He woke up to the sound of the creaky door opening, eyes jerking to a man in a long trench coat. He shrunk back even farther into the wall, confused and scared. It seemed as if the man hadn't noticed the almost dead boy and began to talk to his mother's corpse.

"She's dead," The boy spoke out, voice breaking and raspy from not using it in awhile. The man whipped his head to the young boy's spot against the wall, finding a skeleton of a child, dirty and on the verge of death. The man narrowed his eyes.

"And you? Are you alive?" The man's deep voice spoke out. The child couldn't bring himself to answer. He was alive but he felt dead, a numbness spread throughout his body, he felt ready to visit his mother again. "I see..." The man replied to the boy, sliding down the wall on the opposite side. The young boy kept his eyes on the other man, scared of what that man might do.

"You gotta name, kid?" The man asked, eyes piercing at him from under his hat.

"Levi. Just Levi." The boy croaked out, voice scratchy.

The man muttered a few words to himself before looking up at Levi.

"I'm Kenny. Just Kenny."


	2. Nightmare

After Kenny had taken the young boy off the streets, the first thing he did was get the kid some food. He would never forget the way the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of moldy bread piled up on the dirty plate. The kid ate like a little dog, biting and glaring at anyone who dared to near his plate. 

The kid got guts, Kenny knew, the Ackerman blood helped to prove the statement correct. He laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his kid sister. She must have went slowly and horribly, most diseases in the underground made you suffer before deciding to kill you. He sighed, not allowing the hurt to seep in his heart, glancing at his damned nephew who had curled himself up in the chair in the corner. The inn only had one bed and Kenny needed to teach this kid life would never be fair. He watched as the kid tossed and turned, his tiny body emitting whimpers every now and then.

He remembers how his kid sister talked so lovingly about her unborn child, hands on her stomach and love in her eyes. Kenny couldn't help but think of her as an idiot at the time. Having a kid in the underground was probably the worst mistake anyone could make down in this hell whole. The money and effort required to make sure a child wouldn't become a fuck up was to much to handle in the underground. Despite knowing this, Kenny couldn't bare to allow his nephew to stay in that disgusting room with his rotting mother any longer.

Kenny closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He would try his best to make sure the still somewhat innocent kid would grow up strong. If not for his nephew, for his deceased sister. He sighed, shutting his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Kenny?" A young voice whispered out into the silence of the night. The elder huffed out in displeasure, opening an eye to look at the kid who had left the chair he was sleeping in and stood next to the bed Kenny was laying in. Kenny hummed, annoyance obvious. "I had a nightmare..."

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?" He growled out to the young boy, his age unknown to Kenny. He had to be at least five, was all Kenny knew.

"Well...momma would usually sing me a song..." The boy whimpered out, on the verge of tears.

"You want me to fucking sing to you? I ain't your mom, kid," Kenny closed his eyes, arms resting under his head, "Now do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone before I give you something to cry about."

Kenny could feel the presence of the kid linger, unaware of what he should do. Tears rolled down the kid's cheeks, biting his lip to stop the sobs fron leaking out. Kenny couldn't stop the next words the came out of his mouth.

"Stop fucking crying, you dumbass. You think you'll survive down here if you cry like a pussy all the time? People down here would love to fucking rape or kill you. Get your emotions under check before I sell you to one of those people, you fucking idiot!"

He saw the kid tense up before running back to the chair in the corner, curling up and facing away from the older man. It was harsh, but necessary. Kenny never had to deal with Levi crying ever again.


	3. Lost and Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is missing and Kenny intends to find him. No matter what.

A few years had passed and Levi was no longer the baby faced brat Kenny had found covered in his own piss. He had more meat on his bones than he once did, muscles starting to form on the kid. He was strong and could hold his own in a fight. Kenny wouldn't admit it, but he was proud of the damned kid.

He noticed how Levi wouldn't allow himself to show emotions, a stoic face covering any pain or hurt he would feel. He was a true Ackerman.

Most days were the same for the duo, training, stealing, and usually some death occured in their everyday life. Kenny kept a good eye on the kid, usually allowing him to do whatever as long as it wouldn't fuck up his reputation. Levi would usually stick close to his mentor but sometimes trailed off to steal or to look at the markets because no matter how emotionless he looked he still had the childish curiosity the every kid came with. Kenny usually couldn't give two flying fucks but the kid had been missing for 2 hours, unusual since he normally would come back to the elder's side after ten minutes.

Kenny scratched his head, he had been looking for that damn kid for an hour now and he couldn't force down the fear the seeped its way into his veins. The underground was cruel and the thought of Levi getting into the wrong hands scared the shit out of him. Kenny knew how horrible people were down here, a small kid like Levi would be vulnerable to anyone down here.

Kenny searched for hours, panic creeping into his body. He started going to every bar, inn, and market threatening anyone. He felt hopeless, an emotion he had not felt in so long. Did he already fail his kid sister?

He made his way to the next bar, hands clenched at his sides. He couldn't contain the anger and worry he felt at the moment. He burst the door open, heads whipping to his direction, some eyes widened in fear when they realized who they were looking at. He made his way around the bar, questioning each and every customer and employee there was. He stopped at a beady eyed man who refused to maintain eye contact.

"Where the _fuck_ is he?" Kenny demanded, hatred seeping through his teeth.

"Listen man, I dunno wha-"

Kenny grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him harshly against the wall, his knife digging into the ugly man's neck.

"You are going to tell me where the fuck he is before I shove this knife up your fucking ass. I ain't fuckin' around. I'll make you hurt in more way then you could EVER imagine," Kenny spoke the words with a deadly intent, the man under him whimpering.

The man kept his mouth shut, teeth chattering with fear. Kenny growled, plunging the knife into the man's thigh.

"You listen here, mother fucker. You either tell me where the runt is or I won't hesitate to cut a fucking artery. I heard that slowly bleeding out is a horrible way to go," Kenny twisted the knife, the other crying out, tears falling down his fat cheeks.

"Ack-! Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! I promise! Please don't kill me! Please, I don't wanna die!" The man's speech became slurred, pain effecting the way he talked.

Kenny pulled the knife out of the fat thigh and gestured for the man to get talking.

"The really small kid, right? My boss saw 'em and told his employees to get the lil runt! I was only following orders! I pro-"

Kenny kneed the man, teeth barred and ready to bite.

"What is your boss's name?" Kenny hissed.

"If I tell you he'll 'ave me killed!"

"I don't think you're in the position to worry about your boss killin' you because if you don't tell me his mother fucking name right now, you're gonna regret being fucking born, I _promise_ you that much."

The bleeding man stared wide eyed at the other, clutching his thigh in pain.

"Okay! Okay! Fuck! His name is Robert Willis! Now, I told you what you wanted! You can let me go! I-I-I could even help you find him! Yeah! Let's get that son of a bitch!" The man smiled desperately, small, nervous laughs left his lips.

"You must not know who I am," kenny bent down to look the man in the eyes, "I'm Kenny the Ripper. The only place you're goin' today is where they burn the dead fuckin' bodies."

The man shrieked in fear, one hand on his thigh and the other held up to somehow stop Kenny from killing him. Pleas and other nonsense left his lips, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Kenny pulled out his gun, already loaded, and shot that mother fucker in the face. The other people in the bar watched in fear as Kenny the Ripper walked away from the bleeding corpse.

He had a man to find.


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took forever to publish this and that it is so short :( I wrote like 3 different perspectives and didn't like any of them so i deleted them. I wanted to do a Levi perspective but also a kenny one so this one is kenny and the next one will be levi :)

Kenny hasn't slept more than a few hours since before Levi disappeared, running on pure adrenaline. It has been three days since he saw Levi last. Everyday and night consisted of him forcing his way closer to where this 'Robert Willis' was. 

Kenny had gotten lucky. He heard the name floating around the underground for a few weeks, so he already knew where to get information. Every step closer he got, a corpse followed in his trail. People should know by now that Kenny the Ripper isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

The last man he talked to gave him a location of where he last saw Robert. Kenny still had the young adult's blood on his hands and coat but none of it mattered. He had to hurry. He felt sick at what could have happened to Levi in three days he was gone.

He pushed people out of his way rudely, not giving a shit. He was so damn close. He saw the building getting closer, he himself picking up the pace.

"Levi, I'm comin' kid."


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Levi shivered, his small naked body wasn't capable of defending itself against the cold air. He tried his best to curl up as much as possible but no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the cold.

It was dark in the tiny room he was thrown in. The only light source came from the crack in the door but even that went away sometimes. Levi hated the dark.

Still, he preferred being stuck in the small room than dragged into the big room. The big room stank of sweat and smoke. The man that put him in this situation made him do things. Levi didn't understand the things he was forced to do, only that it felt dirty and wrong and that it brought pain.

Levi still felt the blood dripping down there, having left the big room a few hours ago. His jaw ached and hip pulsed but the pain in his heart hurt even more. The whole situation reminded him of his momma. He remembers his momma having to do these sorts of things to put food on the table. He remembers having to grab the blood stained rag and wipe his mother's face off because she was too weak to do it herself. It made him realize just how strong his momma was. Even after all the pain she would just smile at him and reassure him that everything would be fine. He didn't understand how it could be though, everything hurt so bad.

Levi felt his eyes droop, sleep wanting to take over his body and he welcomed it. He leaned his head on his boney knees and closed his eyes, ready to escape the harsh reality even just for a few hours.

When Levi awoke, he woke to yelling and gun shots. He huddled up tighter against the corner of the wall, clamping his hands around his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. He whimpered as he heard the screaming get louder and closer.

Then it all stopped with one last bang, terrifying silence took over the used to be screams.

Levi tried to make himself invisible against the wall when he heard thundering footsteps getting closer. Tears fell down his face as he saw the shadow of feet stopping in front of the door. He watched as the door slid open, sucking in air and biting his lip to stop any noises leaving his mouth.

"Levi?"

Kenny?

"Kenny!" He sobbed, crawling to the door. He watched as his mentor took his coat off. Kenny knelt down and wrapped his nephew in the cloth.

He watched with sad eyes as his bruised kid looked even smaller in his trenchcoat. He gathered Levi in his arms, carefully clutching at the runt. He felt his nephew shake with his sobs.

"Kenny! They-they hurt me! S-so bad!"

"I know, kid. I got you now, everything is okay. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you like that again."

Kenny met Levi's eyes, watching the broken kid pout, tears falling down his face.

"Lets go home, kid."


	6. Disobedience

Kenny didn't know what to do with the kid. Sure, the runt always had been a weirdo, but him scrubbing at the same spot on the floor was creepy.

It has been a few months since Levi's abduction and the kid's mental health spiralled downward. Kenny knew what happened during his nephew's disappearance, but he didn't know the details nor will he ask for them.

He remembers Levi begging for a bath then proceeding to rub his skin raw. Kenny had to intervene, if not the kid would have drew blood. That wasn't the only change with Levi. As soon as the kid got out of the bath, he scrubbed the entire room they were staying in until it shined. It pissed Kenny off. His nephew was a clean freak now.

At times it started to become problematic. Like when the kid was in a fight and fell in a puddle of mud and shit. He first beat the man responsible half to death the proceeded to _sprint_ back to the inn. When Kenny finally caught up, Levi was in the bath, arms bleeding severely from the runt clawing at himself.

Kenny shook himself outta his thoughts and watched his tiny nephew move to another spot in the room. Kenny threw back the rest of the beer he had left, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I think the room is clean enough, Levi. I'm pretty sure I can see my reflection in the floor."

"No."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He knew what happened to the kid was rough but this problem he acquired will not get him far in the underground. Kenny needed to stop spoiling the runt. He ignored the feeling of guilt as he stood up from his chair.

He stalked to the boy, mind set. Levi heard the footsteps and looked behind him. Kenny immediately backhanded him, watching the skinny runt fly to the floor, hitting his head. He kneeled down next to him.

"Now listen up, I am done spoiling you, you hear me? You do as I say when I say, we clear?"

Levi didn't respond, glassy eyes glaring, a hand holding his cheek. Kenny huffed a humorless laugh, standing up to stare at the disobedient kid. He moved his leg back and kicked the boy in the stomach. He pretended the noises of pain didn't hurt him.

"I said. Are. We. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Levi coughed out, voice weak.

Kenny hummed, walking away to grab his hat. He placed it on his head, planning to leave to get drunk.

"Good."


	7. Left Alone

The sound of skin hitting skin and cheering was a normal thing for Levi. Blood would stain his hands and clothes and a corpse was often the result.

Levi knew he was strong, and he used it to his advantage. He worked hard and listened to Kenny, doing whatever the man wanted him to do. He was still young, on the verge of his teen years and people refused to put their money on him in a fight. That's how Kenny makes quick cash, using Levi as a dog to fight in a life or death situation. 

Everytime Levi thought of telling him no, he decided against it. Kenny was stronger than him and that one night showed Levi that Kenny will do whatever it takes to get obedience. Levi got used to it, even though he knew he shouldn't have to. 

As he punched his victim to the ground and screamed in the fat man's face, he didn't notice Kenny walking away. Only when the fight was over, he saw his guardian's coat turn a corner. 

Levi didn't chase after him. He knew he had been a burden on the old man's shoulders since he first started taking care of him. If Kenny doesn't want to be found, Kenny won't be found.

Levi kicked the man one final time and collected his winnings. He usually would give them to Kenny but he didn't have to anymore. 

Levi wandered the filthy streets of the underground not knowing what to do. Kenny would usually get an inn or sit in a bar getting wasted after a fight but he wasn't here.

Levi froze as the reality finally hit him. 

He was alone.


	8. Understanding

‍‍‍Levi grimaced as blood splattered across his face, the woman falling dead to the floor. He needed money and food and this unknown woman had plenty of it. He had been watching her for days, not wanting to kill a decent person, but after watching her try and lure children into her home with the promise of them having 'fun,' he knew he was good to go. He watched the blood pore out of the gaping stab wound before grunting and turning on his heel to gather everything valuable she owned. 

He collected food, supplies, and anything worth money into a sack. Throwing it over his shoulder, he left the corpse to rot. The walk home was long, surveying every hiding spot possible to make sure no one would jump him, a habit he gained from before Kenny left him.

He only let himself relax when he jogged up the familiar steps of his home, knowing that the people in the area wouldn't dare try to mess with him. He unlocked the door and sighed as it shut behind him.

"Hey, Levi, back already?" He heard Furlan's voice tease him.

Levi hummed, rolling his eyes as he threw the sack onto the kitchen table. He saw Furlan's eyes widen in shock at the contents before turning and walking down the hallway. 

He had met Furlan a year ago when they both had their eyes on the same target. Instead of trying to kill Levi and taking the kill for himself, he suggested the two of them worked together. 

Of course, Levi was hesitant at first, watching the blonde's movements at all times. To his surprise, the older kid kept his promise and after the target was dead, he split the money equally. Everything else seemed to click in place and the two became partners in crime, not that Levi would ever admit it.

He walked into the small bathroom, immediately stripping out of his blood stained rags he used only for jobs. No matter how hard he tried to break the habit, he felt the need to be clean, to scrub his skin raw until he felt nothing. Until it felt as if the lips and hands weren't there anymore. 

He forced the thoughts away, picking up the damp rag and begun to scrub harshly at his body. Water was a luxury down in the underground, never mind clean water. Him and Furlan had to preserve what little they had and felt bad about cleaning himself so often. But when he tried apologizing, Furlan would just brush it off, eyes knowing and sad. 

Levi was glad he finally had someone who understood. Levi let the tiniest of smiles out, knowing he wasn't completely alone as he once thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) sorry it took so long for this to come out and how messy it is. I have been dealing with mental health issues and hate almost everything I write but i thought this chapter was okay post<3

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback!


End file.
